1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to covers for shoes, and more particularly relates to sound proof covers for shoes.
2. Description of Related Art
Several professions and recreational activities require noiseless movement. In many instances, people are required to run or walk without creating noise caused by shoes, pressure on the ground, or other sounds associated with foot placement on the ground. For example, police and SWAT members often need to move noiselessly in order to fulfill their jobs, often with dangerous results if noise they do not move silently.
Additionally, old age, general foot problems, foot surgery, and other physical ailments associated with the feet often require a foot covering that increases comfort. In many cases, a foot covering is required to increase stability and comfort of a user's foot. For example, old age may cause the feet to become tender and may necessitate a foot covering that is more comfortable than conventional shoes.
In another example, hunters are often faced with the problem of scaring off game by making too much noise. Often, the noise is created by walking through the forest and stepping on branches, twigs, sticks, leaves, loose rocks, and other debris. Because the sound of the hunter usually scares away the game, the hunter may be unable to take a clear shot and may be unable to kill the game.
Hunters, and other professions such as SWAT members and police, have tried to remedy the problem of making noise with the feet by wearing tennis shoes but have found additional problems such as insufficient foot protection. In certain situations, currently available shoe covers have been used to reduce noise. Often, however, currently available shoe covers are heavy and add weight and discomfort to the user. Some of the shoe covers easily fall off the user's feet. In the case of a hunter, this causes interruptions in the hunt while adjustments to the shoes are made. Currently available shoe covers often move under the user's shoe while the shoe covers are in use, causing discomfort and injury. At times, the shoe covers wear out and must be replaced, costing the user more money than he or she had intended to spend on shoe covers.
There is a need for a new shoe cover that is light, easy to carry, durable, comfortable, and provides sound proofing to the steps of a user.